


Bound Up Tight

by whiteraven1606



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bondage, CBT, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony don't wait for Logan to get home to start having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Up Tight

Bruce checked the final knot at Tony’s ankle and purposefully didn’t glance up to Tony’s face. He didn’t want Tony scowling at him and saying he was fine in _that_ tone of voice again.

Instead he turned and busied himself with warming the lube. “What do you think Logan will do when he sees you covered in your own come?”

“Just my own come?” There was a rasp of rope on skin as Tony tested his bindings. “I think this would be a lot more fun with full perception from all parties.”

Bruce smiled at Tony as he turned back and took Tony’s cock in hand. He was a lovely all laid out with his hands bound at the small of his back and a loose loop of rope wrapped around his neck. The line of rope going down his back to his wrists was smooth along Tony’s spine. The line down to his ankles was shorter, making Tony bend his knees, which he’d spread wide in invitation.

With Tony half on his side his arc reactor made odd shadows in the winkles of the bed’s sheets. Bruce lazily pulled on Tony’s dick a few times until Tony was blinking faster and his muscles started to relax.

“You know you are safe here with me. Don’t you, Tony?” Bruce leaned over Tony’s body and gently rolled his scrotum. Tony shivered and his hands clenched for a moment before opening back up.

“Yes. God, for the love of...Bruce, just fuck me.” Tony turned his head, the rope across his neck nudging up higher.

Bruce watched it critically as Tony started to wiggle. He’d tied it so Tony couldn’t choke himself, but Tony was sometimes more ingenious than Bruce’s knots. This time it worked like Bruce had envisioned and Tony lay panting as Bruce removed his hands from Tony’s skin.

“Oh, not yet, love.” Bruce kissed Tony on the temple and moved to their drawer for a toy. He needed to make Tony as open as possible before Logan got home. He wanted Logan to be able to just slide right into Tony’s body and that would take some work.

Tony bucked his hips and made his cock jump. Bruce smiled down at him and gently circled the head with a fingertip. Pushing Tony’s knees together, Bruce moved the line of rope out over one buttock and started fingering Tony’s ass.

Slow sweeps of lube covered fingers up and down the crack, rubbing around Tony’s asshole, and humming a little each time Tony jerked just a little.

“You are gorgeous like this.”

Tony tried to push his ass back, but couldn’t get the leverage. “Shut up and stick it in me, dammit.”

Bruce pulled away and started lubing the beads. They were tampered in size and bound all together in a line with a little space between each of the five beads. He waited until Tony started to try to roll over before pressing the first bead to Tony’s ass. “You need to be a little more patient.”

“Fuck that.” Tony shimmed his hips. “Hurry up.”

“I’m not going faster just so you can be done and have a drink, Tony.”

Tony froze for a moment before turning his head and glaring. “Really? That’s really what you think?” He closed his eyes and blew out a breathe. “Okay, I suppose, that yes, I do usually appear to be after a drink.” He jerked in his bonds. “Right now I’m looking for an orgasm, Bruce. I like this, but I want to the part where I’m panting and wordless.”

Bruce watched for the moment when Tony decided they weren’t going to continue and then he slid in the second bead. Tony’s ass slipped closed around it until only the connecting thread showed. “Then you need to hold still for me.”

Tony’s mouth formed a pretty O and he just melted in a way he never did unbound. “More, please.”

Bruce smiled and gently fingered Tony’s dick. “You want this flopping around, _koibito_?”

Tony inhaled raggedly. “I...No.” He craned his head to look up at Bruce. “Tight. Can you make it really tight?”

Bruce soothed his hand out across Tony’s inner thigh and down to his foot. Pressing firmly on the ball of Tony’s foot, Bruce watched Tony’s eyes flutter closed. “So tight it hurts?”

Tony started to breath faster. “Just a little, please.”

Shifting pillows, Bruce moved Tony so he was kneeling, his face turned to one side. With a scrap of rope, Bruce bound Tony’s cock and then separated his balls to bind them apart. “Like that, _koibito_?”

With a groan, Tony tilted his hips to better display his ass. “God, yes.”

Slowly, Bruce fed the next two beads in. Each one spreading Tony’s hole further, the skin shinny as the lube smeared. Then he wiggled them as Tony gasped. “Ready for another?”

Tony’s eyes were half-closed. “They are so big, Bruce.”

Soothing his hand across Tony’s ribs to touch Tony’s nipple ring. “You getting these were a great idea.” He twisted the ring and watched Tony’s body tense and then relax again. “You know you can take the last bead.”

“Fuck.” Tony’s hands spread as far as they could and rubbed his own skin. “You like the rings...that much?”

Bruce flicked the ring at the base of Tony’s scrotum near his perineum, enjoying the noise Tony made. “I want to see more of them.” He slid his finger along Tony’s asshole and then shoved the last bead in.

Tony jerked and groaned. His hands clenched. Slowly, Bruce pulled it back out, wiggled the beads, and shoved it back in. Tony’s toes curled and he shifted on his knees.

“Roll back over, _koibito_ ” Bruce helped him and grinned when Tony moaned at the movements. Pillowing Tony’s back so his hands weren’t squished. Bruce trailed his fingers from Tony’s nipple rings down to the ring just below the bindings on Tony’s cock and balls. “You look wonderful.”

Tony tilted his head to look down his body. Bruce flicked the scrotum ring again and watched Tony twitched and his knees jerked up a few inches before settling again.

“Ready?” Bruce didn’t wait for an answer, he just took Tony’s cock in his hand and started jacking him off. He changed up the speed and grip every time Tony moaned.

As Tony’s hips started to jerk, Bruce let go of his cock to turn the beads. Tony’s body stilled with a tiny grunt. Tony looked towards him, beautifully unfocused and bleary. “Bruce...”

Bruce teased the head of Tony’s dick. “What do you need, _koibito_?”

Tony made a noise in his throat as Bruce tugged on one nipple ring. Bruce watched him for another attempt to talk, but Tony just lay there.

Concentrating on Tony’s cock, Bruce started pulling roughly. He ignored how his body had been responding to what he was doing, his release would come later. Tony arched as Bruce sped up his strokes.

Adding a twist to the downstroke was enough to push Tony over the edge, his balls jerking in their bounds as his prick leaked a stream of come. Bruce milked Tony until he started to sigh and then Bruce rubbed the head of Tony’s cock.

“Ahhh!” Tony convulsed and thrashed in his bounds as Bruce kept rubbing his fingers back and forth over Tony’s cockhead. Tony’s hips jerked over and over as he threw his head back.

Bruce kept going, nudging the beads in Tony’s ass as the trembling started to abate.

Tony jerked again and sobbed as Bruce continued to jack him.

Leaning over, Bruce kissed Tony’s temple and then his lax lips. “You’re prefect like this, _koibito_. Just prefect.” Then he took Tony’s dick into his mouth and sucked hard.

Tony shook and he sobbed as Bruce bobbed his head.

After a moment, Bruce lifted his head and pulled away to tug at the beads in Tony’s ass.

****

Logan sighed as he shut off his bike. He really hoped that Jarvis wouldn’t bother him as he went into the house. Bruce had texted to say there was a present waiting for Logan. It was odd for Bruce to text when he could call. Logan moved carefully through Tony’s house towards the little panting sobs he was hearing.

“Bruce?”

“In the bedroom, Logan.”

Logan edged around the half open door and stopped to stare. Tony was bound with his hands under him, his knees bent and his ankles together. His cock was purple and wet. The nipple rings Logan loved to play with were perked up and reddened.

Bruce knelt naked by Tony’s feet, twisting something inside Tony. He looked up and grinned at Logan as he teasingly pulled on the toy in Tony. “Hello.”

Logan smiled and moved closer, kissing Bruce before trailing a hand across Tony’s shin. “He’s sobbing.”

Bruce’s grin became wider. “Yes and he likes it. Don’t you, _koibito_?”

Tony groaned through his hitching sobs.

Logan rubbed Tony’s shin done to his foot and pressed carefully on Tony’s foot. “This is my present?”

Bruce kissed Tony’s wet temple. “All laid out for you.”

Growling under his breath, Logan bent over and sniffed at Tony’s groin. “And what do you get, Bruce?”

Bruce’s scent strengthened. “To take him loose and limp.” He pulled on the toy in Tony’s ass and a bead slid out. Bruce pushed it back in with enough force to rock Tony.

“Hmmm.” Logan kissed the back of Bruce’s neck as he kept teasing Tony. “Maybe then I’ll fuck you.”

Bruce laughed and pulled on a lock of Logan’s hair. “Only if you’re naked. Rashes from chafing are never sexy.”

Logan shed his clothing and returned to his lovers just as Bruce was done shifting Tony onto his knees. Getting Tony to kneel with his weight more forward and the binding rope leading to Tony's ankles shifted to one side, Bruce pulled the beads most of the way out before shoving them back in quick succession.

Rubbing Bruce’s erection, Logan gently pushed Bruce to sit by Tony’s side. Pulling on Tony’s hips to get him closer to the edge of the bed, Logan moved between Tony’s knees.

The beads pulled out easily and Tony sobbed as he was emptied. Logan stroked his hands down Tony’s arms to his ass and pulled Tony’s ass cheeks apart. Tony shivered as Logan blew across Tony’s glistening skin.

Bruce rubbed a circle on Tony’s shoulder. Logan kissed Bruce’s neck and lined up against Tony’s ass.

The first slid in was hot and wet. Bruce liked enough lube to leak out with each thrust. Logan shifted his hips and pressed in deeper. Tony moaned and turned his head into the pillow under him.

Logan leaned over him and whispered in his ear. “All for me, _koishii_.”

Bruce threaded his hand through Tony’s hair and pulled his head back as Logan started thrusting slow and hard. Tony started to grunt each time Logan bottomed out.

Shifting them so Tony’s ass was more in the air and he was thrusting down each stroke, Logan sped up until he was pounding Tony so hard he was bouncing. Bruce settled a hand on the small of Logan’s back.

“Claws, Logan.” Bruce latched onto Logan’s shoulder and sucked at the skin as Logan slowed down.

He relaxed his breathing and spread his left hand between Tony’s shoulder blades. Pressing down, Logan could feel Tony’s sobbing breathes. He extended his claws in his right hand and carefully stroked up Tony’s spine with the backs of his claws.

Beside him Bruce sucked in a breathe and laid his hand on Logan’s forearm. He pressed closer and Logan could feel Bruce’s leaking prick against his thigh.

Logan sped up again, jacking into Tony’s body fast and hard. He pressed down on Tony’s back even as Bruce guided his claws across Tony’s shoulder. The heat of Tony’s body was wonderful and Logan could feel the flutter of Tony’s breathing through his hand.

Bruce leaned over and licked at Logan’s hand where his claws were extended. “So gorgeous.”

He panted as he slowed down again, pleased with Tony’s renewed sobbing as Logan drew his cock out slow and thrust back in hard.

Bruce hooked his chin over Logan’s shoulder and looked down at where Logan was buried in Tony. “Finish him, love.”

Pulling back, Logan thrust again hard. He touched Tony’s ear with the side of his claw as he gripped Tony’s shoulder to give himself that last bit of leverage he wanted. Picking the pace back up, Logan fucked Tony as Bruce trailed his fingers all over Logan’s skin.

His eyes rolled back as he climaxed. Bruce was suddenly supporting him and Logan gasped as Tony’s body shook beneath him. Bruce had his right hand pulled away from Tony and Logan retracted his claws slowly.

****

Bruce loved the way Logan went slow and compliant after he’d orgasmed. Gently pulling Logan away from Tony, Bruce got him sitting down. He undid all of Tony’s bindings and slipped his hand up and down Tony’s shaft. Tony shuddered.

It didn’t take long to clean his lovers up and Bruce settled between them as he waited. He didn’t have to wait long. He watched Logan’s nostrils flare a moment before he was suddenly pinned.

“You smell good.” Logan grinned down at him.

Bruce slid his hands up Logan’s arms. “Better than you?”

Logan smirked and reached over to pull Tony to them. He nuzzled Tony’s neck. “Are you done, _koishii_?”

Tony groaned and hitched himself closer, the arch reactor digging into Bruce’s rib. “More?”

Bruce exchanged looks with Logan and Bruce held still as Logan helped Tony settle into Bruce’s dick. “Oh.”

Logan smiled at him over Tony’s shoulder and thrust in slow. Between them, Tony’s eyes slipped closed and his hands fluttered against Bruce’s shoulders.

Bruce thrust up and could feel everything pressed against him inside of Tony. Logan slid back and forth to Bruce’s rhythm.

Bruce helped Logan hold Tony up just far enough for him to thrust. He kissed Tony as he tilted his pelvis to change the angle, and Tony moaned into his mouth.

Logan groaned and pressed them into the bed. Bruce groaned at the weight. He wrapped his arms around Logan’s back as far as he could and pulled as he thrust up.

Burying himself as deep as possible, Bruce came.

****

Tony pulled on a t-shirt and Logan eased Bruce over onto his side. He still felt shaky from the orgasms. He didn’t even think he’d go down to the workshop for the rest of the night.

He settled next to Bruce and watched Logan pace out of the bedroom to check the house. Tony felt loose, drugged almost. He didn’t even feel like getting a glass of something harsh. Draping an arm across Bruce caused him to jerk and wake up.

“Sorry.”

Bruce collapsed back down and patted Tony’s arm. “Nothing to be sorry for, _koibito_.”

Tony was tempted to swat him for the pet name, but didn’t really feel like it at the moment. “Okay.”

Bruce blinked slowly and frowned. He looked around. “Where’s Logan?”

“Here.” Logan came back into the room and settled down on Tony’s other side. “We’re safe.”

Tony hummed as Logan pulled them around until he was happy. Finally they were settled and Bruce went back to sleep. Tony lay there listening to his breathing roughen into little sores.

“He’s getting more scars.” Logan’s voice was quiet enough not to wake Bruce.

“I’m working on it.”

Logan kissed Tony’s shoulder. “You flew into a wall two days ago.”

“I’m working on flight stabilizers. That accident wasn’t the armor’s fault.”

“Wasn’t yours either.” Logan yawned. “Sleep.”

Tony let himself drift away as he imagined how to plate the armor with Bruce’s to make a suit the would handle anything Bruce did to himself.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these are Japanese, which I do not know so I asked my friend who does. :D
> 
> koibito- beloved/cherished  
> koishii- is a variation of koibito


End file.
